From Allies to Ashes
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: Years ago, Danny had teamed up with his enemies to fight against ghost hunters that were capturing and torturing ghosts, but when he quits and leaves them abandoned, they are ordered to hunt him down and capture him. Not wanting to face his fate, Danny must find a way to escape them, or never see the light of day again.
1. Prologue

**Yes, I am back. I had summer courses I had to take and I got a job, so I have been kind of busy lately ^^'**

 **But have no fear, I am back with a new story. This is AU, so Phantom Planet never happened.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Is our secret safe tonight?_ **  
**

 _And are we out of sight?_

 _Or will our world come tumbling down?_

The Ghost Zone, just like Earth, had to be protected. Though, unlike Earth that had armies of soldiers, the Ghost Zone barely had a crowd of protectors. The Protectors consisted of six ghosts, and those ghosts were Skulker, Ember, Johnny 13, Penelope Spectra, Walker, and Danielle; a small group that had to protect the giant population of ghost. What did ghosts have to be protected from? Ghost hunters. It wasn't just a game of cat and mouse anymore. Once a ghost hunter caught a ghost, they brought them to the Guys In White institute where they did painful experiments on them to try to find out how to destroy them. If that wasn't enough, they even tested their new gadgets on them to make sure they worked properly before using them in battle. But it's just a ghost, so what's the big deal, right? It may be a ghost, but they feel emotions and pain, just like humans do. As long as they weren't a threat to humans, they should be left alone. That's what The Protectors were here for. To risk themselves to protect their species.

The only thing scarier than protecting a population of a billion ghosts with only five of your colleagues with a thousand ghost hunters after you, was getting a letter from the Ghost Council asking for The Protectors to present themselves for a meeting. None of them had been asked to come forward to the council in years, which is why it was concerning. They all flew to the council with false looks of confidence, for they had no idea what awaited for them there.

Once they got there, they wasted no time in going inside and standing in front of the council, which were the Observers of the Ghost Zone. There were five, sitting on pedestals, with the one in the middle named Cratian; the leader of the council. He waited until Skulker stepped forward to speak.

"In the last two years, there has been a lack of killing among the ghost hunters. Have you forgotten how to do your job?" He said.

"Cratian, the more ghost hunters we kill, the more come along. We have been fighting to the best of our ability." Skulker said.

"Then why the sudden drop?" The group was silent, sending each other nervous glances. Cratian looked over them more closely. "Wait a moment, one of you is missing." Skulker kept his head down for he didn't want to see the ashamed aura that surrounded Cratian. "Danielle, where is your cousin?" Cratian asked. Neither Danielle or Skulker spoke up, which only made Cratian more angry. "Answer me, where is Daniel?" He asked more sternly, his voice rising in anger and impatience. Skulker choked on a sigh and raised his head.

"Daniel has... retreated. We haven't seen him." He said. Cratian squinted at him with his one eye.

"He _quit_? When was this?"

"Two years ago."

"You mean to tell me that one of the best protectors quit and no one told any members of the council?"

"We expected him to come back. We thought it was a phase."

"A two year phase?" The real reason no one had told the council was because of the consequences, but since Danny was one of the best, they might just make an exception. _M_ _ight_. "Bring him here. With force, if necessary." Danielle and Skulker exchanged glances of concern, not for themselves, but of concern for Danny, because they knew the rules. Danny just had to be the one to break them.

"Yes, Cratian."

* * *

 **Yes, yes. I know it's slow right now, but I promise it will pick up quickly. This is just the prologue, so everything should be explained very soon.**

 **This story is completely finished, so all you have to do is review to get the next chapter. So, you should go ahead and do that and I will see you later :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I've had this typed out for a while, but no one seemed interested in this story, so I didn't post anything else. I'm going to post this chapter and see what happens with it...**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _Where did you go?_

 _How will you tell yourself you're losing hope?_

Amity Park was still a beautiful and peaceful place to live, but it was in the dark. People knew about the Guys In White and ghosts, but they didn't know what went with it. They had no idea ghosts were being tortured every day, and they definitely didn't know about The Protectors. Only one other person knew, and that person was Tucker. Tucker didn't understand why Danny agreed to join in the first place considering the group's mission was to kill ghost hunters, but Tucker knew eventually Danny would see what he was doing wrong and stop, which he did do, but three years too late. Danny refused to tell Sam knowing she would go insane when she found out. That, and they had just started to go out at the time, and he didn't want to risk their relationship, so Tucker was the only one who knew.

Danny was able to walk among people since he fought in his ghost half, which was still a secret, so he wouldn't be recognized. That didn't stop him from being paranoid, though. Even though it's been two years and he hasn't been bothered about leaving the team, he was still on guard; especially when he walked home from work. His hands were in his pockets, but his eyes were scanning the people around him, and he'd stay on guard until he got home where Sam was; his soon to be wife.

"Sam!" He called as he entered the house. He didn't hear a response, but the shower head was running, so she must be taking a shower. He took his sweatshirt off and threw it in the closet before collapsing onto the couch, closing his tired eyes. He was always tired; it's what happens when you work eight hours then get insomnia when you try to sleep. He must have fallen asleep because he woke up to Sam jumping on him.

"Danny, wake up." He heard Sam calling. "Danny..." He groaned.

"Sleep good." He muttered.

"Come on, we're supposed to go to the mall today." He responded by pushing her off of him, causing her to fall to the floor with a yelp. She huffed and stood in front of him.

"Fine, I'll go alone and shop for you... Everything I buy will be in pink. Your favorite color." She started to walk away, but Danny grabbed her waist, preventing her from moving. She looked back at him to see him squinting at her.

"You wouldn't." He said.

"I totally would and you know it."

* * *

Dani watched the couple from the window; the way Danny pulled Sam towards him and the way she acted like it was annoying when they both knew she loved it. They were even happier than the last time she saw them together, which was right before Danny joined The Protectors. That was when he was eighteen, so it's been five years. She still remembered the first day he agreed to join. She was the one who brought him to the Ghost Zone.

 _It was a normal night, well, as normal as it could be in Amity Park. Danny had just gotten home from dropping Sam off at her house after one of their dates. He had just changed into a T-shirt and sweats when there was a knock on his bedroom door, but he opened it to see no one there. He stepped out of his door way and looked around, but there was still nobody there. He scoffed before turning back around, and what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack._

 _"Hi Danny!" Danielle waved, floating in the middle of his room. Danny quickly shut his door, preventing anyone from seeing her._

 _"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. Dani visited him once in a while, and not for long when she did, but he could tell something was up with her. Though she only floated there, he could tell she was filled with anxiety. She floated back onto the floor only to grab Danny by the shirt._

 _"You have to come with me." She said. He raised an eyebrow and smoothed out his shirt._

 _"Excited much?"_

 _"That's not really the word for it. Just come with me. Skulker will explain everything." Immediately, Danny was on guard. Skulker? Skulker wanted nothing but to have his head hanging above his fireplace._

 _"Skulker? As in 'I will rest your pelt at the the foot of my bed' Skulker?" He asked._

 _"Danny, just trust me. Please?" Dani put her hands together in a pleading fashion and pouted. Apparently, whatever she wanted him to do she was pretty passionate about if she was begging._

 _"Okay, fine," He started, changing into his ghost half, "but if Skulker whips out just one weapon, I'm fleeing. Where is he?"_

 _"Ghost Zone."_

 _"Of course." They phased down into the basement where Danny opened the portal. He stared into it wondering what his cousin was about to get him into. He let Dani lead the way, and was not surprised when she led him to Skulker's part of the Ghost Zone. He stood there with his arms crossed, and Johnny 13, Ember, Penelope Spectra, and Walker were all behind him. Danny stopped for a second, watching Danielle float down to them. Now he was_ really _scared of what Dani was getting him into. He touched down cautiously, watching them all as he straightened himself out._

 _"We are not here to hurt you, ghost boy. We are here to inform you and ask for your help." Skulker said. Danny looked at Danielle who was about as serious as Skulker was._

 _"What for?" He asked._

 _"You probably know by now that ghost hunters aren't just playing a game of cat and mouse anymore. Once they capture a ghost, they bring them to the Guys in White facility and... basically torture them."_

 _"And where do I come in?"_

 _"More and more ghost hunters are coming along and they're getting more skilled. We must terminate them to protect our species and we need all the help we can get." Terminate? As in kill? They were asking too much of an eighteen year old._

 _"You expect me to kill my own species?" Danny asked._

 _"You're a ghost too, though." Johnny butted in. "The human population is already over populated and we've lost so many ghosts. There's not even enough to fill a whole country, let alone the whole world._

 _"And these ghost hunters know what they're getting into. They know it's a matter of life and death. They're not exactly coming in blind." Spectra added._

 _"You're a ghost too, Danny," Ember started, "and if they find out you're a half ghost, that's only going to make them work harder on capturing you." Danny had no idea what to say or do. In a way, they were right. Torturing ghosts is like torturing humans. They both feel pain and emotion, but killing hunters was the way to do it?_

 _"You want me to kill something living?" Danny asked._

 _"Ghosts are living too, but just in a different way." Skulker said._

 _"I'm willing to do it, Danny." Danielle said, stepping forward. "We have to help this cause, too." He crossed his arms and started to think, a huff escaping him._

 _"Sam and Tucker are going to hate me for this. Especially Sam." He said._

 _"So you're going to do it?" Dani asked._

 _"I'll think about it."_

Of course he said yes. If he had said otherwise, they wouldn't be in this mess, and she couldn't help but be angry at him. He knew the rules and decided to break them, forcing the rest of the team to do this. Danny was her cousin, and she didn't want to hurt him, but they all knew he would refuse to join the team again, and they'd have to attack him. With no one to stop them.

* * *

 **We get more information on why Danny said yes in a later chapter. One of my favorite chapters actually :3**

 **Anyway, I will see you guys later... Well, maybe... :P**


End file.
